30 Things Guys Want Girls To Know
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: RE-EDITED! Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship isn't going as well as planned, so Syaoran decides to write her a letter. What will happen after? The letter is really funny.. in my case. One shot SS fic! Plz RR!


****

STORY EDITED WITH NEW LAYOUT AND NEW PENNAME!!

__

Summary // Sakura and Syaoran's girlfriend/boyfriend relationship isn't going as well as they had hoped. So with Syaoran's silly, yet reasonable attempt to save what they have, can Sakura open her eyes and see what she's missing out on?

****

Chiinoyami: Hey guys! This is just something I decided to put up since I was _soooo_ bored. Anyway, it's another one-shot fic so it won't take you that long to read.

****

Kero: It's not that you're bored! It's that you are such a klutz!!!

****

Chiinoyami: Shut!! I don't want them knowing what I did!! 

****

Readers: *Looks with curiosity* 

****

Kero: Okay fine!

****

Chiinoyami: Alrighty then, umm.. I got this as an e-mail from one of my friends and decided heck! I got nuttin' better to do! This one-shot is an S+S and supposed to be humorous. So plz... I wanna keep this beginning author's note short so here's the fic! Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: *Looks around* Nope! Nobody who owns CCS around here! 

:: **30 Things Guys Want Girls To Know **::

Written by // **Chiinoyami-chan**

A Cardcaptor Sakura one-shot fanfic

.:.::.:.

Ever since Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran hooked up, nothing really has been going on between them. Sakura still spends most of her time with Tomoyo... and with Syaoran..? Well, she only sees him at school and when the whole gang goes out. Syaoran... well, he always has been trying to set up dates but each time it ends up Sakura's busy. And when Sakura's free, Syaoran's busy! So they actually never been on a date before. What kind of relationship is that?!

.:.::.:.

Syaoran lied down on his bed thinking, _What have I been doing wrong? _The teen of seventeen sat up and looked at a photograph of his girlfriend: his first love, Sakura Kinomoto. She was the one who softened his heart from a cold, heartless boy to a man who believes in love. (**Chiinoyami's Notes: **Hmm... Somehow that line seems awfully familiar... Hmmm...) (**Kero's Note: **From your other story, dumbass!) (**CN: **No swearing, Kero-chan! This is rated G!) (**KN: **No it's not! It's rated PG!) (**CN:** Oh ya.. Oopz!) But somehow he never did anything with her. Err... I mean... Oh forget it! You know what I mean!

So anyway, he took a glance at his beloved and said again, "What have I been doing wrong?" He stood up and heaved a sigh. Accidentally looking into his mirror, he turned away and took a seat at his desk

Syaoran Li: Every girl's dreamboy, town's math champion, and MVP in soccer for three consecutive years. With the same chocolate messy hair, soft amber orbs, and great body with not to mention a four pack, no wonder he has all the girls chasing after him. (**CN: **Including me! My kawaii bishy!....... And Sakura's! Err.. -.-;;) But he never even looked at them on account that his heart was set on Sakura.

Syaoran tapped his pen against the desk continuously until suddenly an idea popped into his head. He snatched a nearby green piece of paper and started to write on it.

After a half-hour of thinking and writing, Syaoran read over whatever he was writing. He neatly folded the green paper up and taped it so it wouldn't come out. Syaoran walked over to his, of course, green bookbag and stuffed the piece in it.

.:.::.:.

"Oi, Tomoyo-chan! I never knew that philosophy test was going to be _that_ hard!" Sakura chatted as the two best friends walked to Tomoyo's locker. "But of course, it wasn't the least bit hard for you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohh, Sakura-chan! Certainly it was hard! Even for me," Tomoyo joked. She slammed shut her locker as they crossed the hall to Sakura's.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura tuned the dial. 53-29-75-Click! "You're the smartest person I know in philosophy class!" Just then, a little green piece of paper flew out of the locker.

"Oh my, Sakura-chan, what's that?" Tomoyo questioned as she pointed to the note.

"Hoe?" Sakura pivoted her feet and picked up the note. "No clue."

"C'mon! Open it already!" urged Tomoyo, curiosity filling her head.

"Hmm... Must be from Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stated as she looked at the green paper. She flipped it around and tore off the tape. "It's a letter."

"Kawaii!" cried Tomoyo, as she dodged for her locker, practically ripped out the door, and whipped out her camcorder. "So! What does it say?!" **[**Kawaii: Cute**]**

Sakura started to read:

__

Dear Sakura,

As usual, I was thinking about you after I got home from school yesterday. And I thought about the way we never really went out or anything like that. Well, anyway, you know I love you but I just wanted to tell you this nonetheless. So, here it is:

"30 Things Guys Want Girls To Know"

1) We're not as big of perverts as you think we all are. 

2) No matter what you say, your ex-boyfriend IS an ass.

3) We like you to give us hugs and kisses too. 

4) Don't argue with us when we call you beautiful. 

5) Don't treat us like shit. 

6) We know you're pretty, that's one of the reasons we're going out with you. 

7) Don't go into detail about your period. It scares us. 

8) If you have cramps and we ask you what's wrong, just say it's that time of the month and nothing more. 

9) If you really liked us for us, you would let us to think that our mustache, beard, or sideburns looked cool. 

10) We'll never shave our legs. So get over it. 

11) NEVER ask us if you can put make up on us. It's just wrong. 

12) Don't make bets about us because one of your friends will tell us, if you don't. 

13) When we tell you that you're not fat, believe us. 

14) We absolutely do not care about The Backstreet Boys, N*SYNC, 98Degrees, or what any other guy looks like for that matter. 

15) We may not be able to pee accurately all of the time, but at least we can stand up and pee. 

16) Just cause you think you're always right, doesn't mean you don't have to apologize when you're wrong. 

17) You expect us to say and do sweet things about you, but it would be nice if you did the same every once in a while. 

18) We can't always be spontaneous, so try to help us make the plans sometimes.

19) Don't ask us to beat up another guy for you, 'cause you might get what you wish for. 

20) Never kick us in the nuts "just to see what we'd say."

21) Never pretend like you are going to break up with us and laugh when we believe you.

22) Pamela Anderson's boobs aren't fake anymore, but we like yours better anyway.

23) Size doesn't matter, except to idiots who don't want a relationship. 

24) PMS is not an excuse. 

25) If you want us to put the seat down when we're done, you should put it up when you're done.

26) Don't tell us how cute your ex-boyfriend was. That doesn't turn us on.

27) Always remember: The way to a guys heart is through his stomach... and maybe... oh nevermind.

28) NEVER ask us to kiss other guys. You might be that comfy with your friends, but to us it's just wrong. 

29) We always notice how funny it is after you rip out our heart, stick it down our throat, and still want to be friends.

30) And last but not least: We know you're not always right, but we'll pretend like you are anyway. 

So I hope you kind of understand what we guys want you girls to know. I also hope this will improve our relationship. I love you.

Love always,

Syaoran

P.S.- You wanna go to the park at 7 with me today? Alone?

Sakura read the post script over again and remembered she was going to model a new costume for Tomoyo at seven.

"So! What does it say?" Tomoyo eagerly asked. The whole time Sakura was reading the letter Tomoyo was taping her.

"Umm.. Tomoyo, gomen nasai!" yelled Sakura as she gave Tomoyo a look of guilt. **[**Gomen nasai: I'm sorry**] **

"Eh? For what?"

"I'm so sorry but I can't come over for that dress, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry," the overreacting Cherry Blossom apologized, looking down. She never missed a moment with Tomoyo. Except being really late sometimes, but she always stayed loyal to her best friend. (**CN: **Geesh! I'm making Sakura-chan sound like a dog!)

"I'm sure it's for a good reason, Sakura-chan! Especially if it's seeing Li-kun tonight!" Tomoyo squealed, making Sakura go pink in the face... no! Red!

Sakura, still with the red hue on her face, hugged her best friend to death. "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!" **[**Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much**]**

"No problem, Sakura-chan. But breathing is becoming an issue here," Tomoyo choked out.

"Hoe?! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped after getting her breathe back and returning to her regular beautiful pale complexion.

.:.::.:.

Syaoran sat down on one of the benches at Penguin Park. He leaned forward, putting his arms on his legs and his head in his hands. 

__

I doubt she'll come. I think she has some modeling to do for Daidouji-san. The young wolf heaved a long, heavy sigh and stood up. "No use in waiting for nobody."

"So I'm a nobody?" a voice teased from behind.

Syaoran's yellowish-brown eyes lit up as he recognized that voice immediately. He twisted his feet and look straight in the eyes of his favorite blossom. He blushed as he noticed how close their faces were. "Of course you're not a nobody," he softly said, his breathe tickling her face.

Their lips inched their way towards each other, closing the gap between them. They locked in a passionate kiss while Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura enfolded her arms around his neck. This kiss lasted for about three minutes for they unwillingly let go of each other's lips for some air.

"There's your number three, Syaoran-kun," Sakura stated as she pecked him on the lips. "And for your number eighteen? I'll plan our next date."

Syaoran gazed lovingly at her and said out of the blue, "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun. And I'm sorry for not paying attention to you before," the sad Sakura apologized, she looked down to the floor. **[**Aishiteru: I love you**]**

Syaoran raised her head up and looked deep into the emerald eyes he fell madly in love with. "It doesn't matter now." The two, again, locked into a everlasting kiss.

And unknown to the couple, they were being watched by two other teens. "Kawaii!" whispered the first one while taping the two. She turned bright pink when the person next to her gave her a peck on the cheek.

:: **The End **::

.:.::.:.

****

Chiinoyami: Hehehe... Sorry, but I couldn't help putting a bit of E+T in there. So.... how was it? It was kinda short, ne? *Sigh* Oh well... Live with it! (I had to.) I hope the 30 list was funny enough.. Hehe.. I thought so. 

Anyway, while writing this... I kinda sprained my right foot. It kills!! Itai!!! But something else happened during the fic. My sister got a birthday present (kinda late) from her friend today. The new Linkin Park CD (Reanimation)!! I'm listening to it right now!

So plz review the story! But no flames plz! I don't think my little heart can take such cruel words! So bai-bai, minna!!!

Lots of love,

**__**

Chiinoyami-chan


End file.
